


The Love Expert's Romance

by topofthechain



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topofthechain/pseuds/topofthechain
Summary: It’s common knowledge that if you need relationship advice, the person you should go to is Ham Wonjin.What’s not common knowledge is that the aforementioned Ham Wonjin has actually never been in a relationship. Why? Because he’s been head over heels in love with his best friend, Koo Jungmo, for the last eight years, but he’s the only one who knows this.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	The Love Expert's Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this across nearly two weeks after getting randomly inspired.
> 
> Also, thank you to [rivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivity) for suggesting this title.

It’s common knowledge that if you need relationship advice, the person you should go to is Ham Wonjin.

What’s not common knowledge is that the aforementioned Ham Wonjin has actually never been in a relationship. Why? Because he’s been head over heels in love with his best friend, Koo Jungmo, for the last eight years, but he’s the only one who knows this.

Jungmo might be one oblivious guy, but it’s also Wonjin who’s reluctant to confess. If uncertainty is the door standing between Wonjin and a relationship with Jungmo, then complacency is the room Wonjin’s standing in. With a constant flow of stress and other annoyances, the days sometimes blur together and Wonjin is relieved to have Jungmo as a constant in his life.

Lately, however, Wonjin has observed something different about Jungmo. It would be inaccurate to say that Jungmo has been spending less time with Wonjin, but he’s also been hanging out with Woobin more, and Wonjin is nothing short of jealous that someone else has Jungmo’s attention.

If he’ll let himself dare to admit it, Wonjin suspects that Jungmo might be falling for Woobin. He wouldn’t fault Jungmo for it, because Woobin is a lovely person, but there’s this gremlin inside Wonjin’s brain that’s screaming “what about me??” Jungmo is showing more and more signs of what Wonjin suspects to be a blossoming crush, and Wonjin feels helpless about all of it. It would be wrong for him to try and interfere, so he’s left as a sitting duck, waiting for Jungmo to tell him that he’s developed a crush on Woobin.

* * *

When Jungmo shows up at Wonjin's apartment one afternoon saying he wants to ask for the love expert’s advice, Wonjin is convinced that he's fallen for Woobin. Reminding himself that he can’t let his own feelings get in the way, he tries his best to act as he usually does.

"I didn't know Koo Jungmo thought about love too," Wonjin teases, chuckling.

"Shut up," Jungmo says, shoving Wonjin before taking a seat on the couch. “I’m being serious!”

"So what's the problem?" Wonjin asks as casually as the lump in his throat will allow.

"It's kinda stupid," Jungmo says, shaking his head. "I realised that I've been liking a friend for a while now, and I want to confess to him." He pauses, biting his lip.

Wonjin notes the usage of "friend", wondering why Jungmo didn’t say Woobin's name. Aren't they best friends who tell each other everything?

"Go on," Wonjin prompts, even though he doesn't want to hear another word about Jungmo's crush on Woobin.

"I need some help with confessing. I have a plan, but I'm not sure whether it’s good or not. Can you tell me what you think?" Jungmo asks. Jungmo came up with a plan to ask Woobin out? Wonjin feels the burning jealousy tug at his heartstrings.

"Yeah, sure," Wonjin says, leaning back on his chair. “Tell me as much as possible.”

"Okay, so first, I want to surprise him by singing a song I wrote while playing my guitar. Would that be too cheesy?" Jungmo's gaze fixes on Wonjin.

"What?" Wonjin splutters, sitting up. "Did I hear that right? You've never written a song before!"

"That's right," Jungmo says, smiling as he scratches his neck. "I know he loves my singing, so I thought it would be a nice way to express my feelings. I worked really hard on it, but will it be sincere enough? It's a whole confession song, so I don't know how he might react."

"If he says no to you, I'm going to have to ask for his address so I can beat him up," Wonjin says right away, curling his fingers into a fist and trying to ignore the pain in his chest. "But anyway, I think that's a sweet idea. I'd be really flattered, and it's an honest way to show how you feel."

"I'm glad to hear you think so," Jungmo replies, smiling. "What's the success rate?"

Wonjin understands immediately that Jungmo's referring to a joke he’d started about how successful different confession methods or tactics were based on all the people he’d helped in the past.

"Hm, I think a good 80% for the ones who know the person they're chasing after well. But doing this when you barely know them is definitely a little much, you wouldn’t have much substance for the lyrics."

"Nice. So, after the song is over, I'm going to ask if he wants to be my boyfriend," Jungmo says. "And then...what do you think would be best? If you put yourself in the shoes of someone who's just been confessed to and says yes, what would you want? I was thinking of having a nice dinner nearby. Or a movie? What about both?"

"You really expect me to know?" Wonjin chuckles. "I can't predict every single thing."

"I know, but I think you know what's best in this case," Jungmo says, his usual grin still adorning his face prettily. Wonjin can't help but wish that he could turn back time so he could reveal his feelings to Jungmo before any of this could happen.

"I think a comfortable dinner would be nice," Wonjin says wistfully, imagining what a romantic dinner with Jungmo might be like, but all that his mind can conjure are the nights of jokes and laughter at cheap restaurants and the like.

"Okay, great," Jungmo says, nodding.

"What are you planning to do after that?" Wonjin asks, unable to hold his curiosity back.

"I didn't think you were that interested," Jungmo teases.

"You're my best friend. I want you to succeed. If there's anything I can help you with, you just have to let me know and I'll do it." Wonjin nods confidently.

"Okay," Jungmo chirps. "I was thinking that it'd be great if you could come over on the day and let me know what you think of the set-up. I bought decorations and stuff already and I'm gonna put everything up that day."

"Sure, I can do that," Wonjin says. And then he can burst into flames at home afterwards, he thinks to himself. "When are you doing all of this again?"

"Next Saturday," Jungmo says. "You're free, right?"

"Yeah, you know I don't have anything to do on Saturdays."

"I was just making sure," Jungmo says. "Come to my house at 6pm then, okay?"

"Won't that be a bit late?" Wonjin asks.

"No, it's just right. I know what I'm doing, don't worry," Jungmo says before Wonjin can protest. He gives Wonjin a thumbs up as he stands up. "I should get going now, let's talk again soon. Thank you for your advice."

"Oh, see you," Wonjin replies.

Jungmo waves to him, smiling fondly, and leaves the apartment.

Wonjin stares at the door, trying to process the conversation he'd just had. He sighs to himself, disappointed at how things have turned out and how he knows that he will be doing his best to help Jungmo win the heart of someone who isn’t him.

* * *

Over the course of the following week, Wonjin tries to press Jungmo for more information about his crush, complaining about how Jungmo had never said a word about it to him before.

"So when are you telling me who your crush is?" Wonjin presses while they're waiting in line to order coffee.

"Not yet, I'm waiting until he says yes," Jungmo says.

"But I gave you my honest expert advice!" Wonjin whines. "Shouldn't you at least tell me who it is?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise by telling others," Jungmo says, shaking his head firmly. "It can be risky telling other people, you know. I have to be careful. I don't want it to be embarrassing for him too, you know?"

Jungmo is way too kind, Wonjin thinks. "I see your point. But even before all this about confessing, you could've told me about having a crush, right?" Wonjin asks, still mildly desperate.

"Well, would you tell me if you got a crush on someone?" Jungmo asks him, smiling wryly.

Wonjin swallows. He is well aware that he has a crush on Jungmo at this very moment, but obviously he's never brought it up with Jungmo, let alone anyone else.

"See!" Jungmo exclaims when Wonjin fails to respond right away. "It's embarrassing, right?"

"Yeah," Wonjin agrees, thinking back to his own embarrassment about liking Jungmo for so long and never saying a word about it.

"And you want to make sure of it before you tell anyone, right?" Jungmo asks as he leans in.

"Yeah, you're right again," Wonjin says, slightly flustered because of the proximity.

"Of course I am," Jungmo says, finally backing away (to Wonjin's relief) and holding his head up high. "I thought about this a lot," he adds.

"Your crush is lucky," Wonjin mutters, unable to fully hide his bitterness.

"What was that?" Jungmo teases, cupping an ear with one hand as he flashes a foolish grin again.

"Nothing!" Wonjin insists, folding his arms, grateful to see that they've finally reached the start of the line, which means it'll be easier for him to escape from this conversation.

"You don't have to be jealous, Wonjin," Jungmo says, and Wonjin rolls his eyes. As if Jungmo would understand his turmoil of the last eight years.

* * *

When it's finally Saturday, Wonjin wants to call Jungmo to say he's sick and can't make it. He does feel sick in the stomach, and that's enough to make him wish he wasn’t awake to think about any of this. But he agreed to help Jungmo out, and so that's what he's going to do: fulfil his role as the love expert and Jungmo's best friend, and then be happy for the new couple if it goes well.

Arriving at Jungmo's house has never felt so difficult, with Wonjin feeling as if he's dragging his feet with every step. He wants to know what's on Jungmo's mind right now, and he finds that it's so much harder today of all days. Jungmo having a crush on someone still seems unreal.

Since Jungmo had mentioned the existence of decorations, Wonjin had expected to see something big and fancy. Yet, on the outside, the house looked the same, not a thing out of place.

Cautiously, Wonjin twists the door knob of the front door, and steps into the familiar house. The hallway is dark. "Jungmo? I'm here," he calls out.

"Okay, give me a minute!" Jungmo yells from upstairs.

Moments later, Jungmo comes clattering down the stairs, a big smile on his face. "Thanks for coming," he says cheerily.

There's never a day where Wonjin thinks Jungmo looks bad, but today, Wonjin thinks he looks painfully good in that outfit he's always liked. He wonders if Jungmo's crush has told him that before too and that's why he's wearing it today. He wonders if Jungmo's crush-

"Wonjin?" Jungmo asks, tilting his head to the side. "Cat got your tongue?" Wonjin snaps out of his trance.

"It's nothing," Wonjin finally says. "So where's everything gonna be?"

"Upstairs," Jungmo says, putting his hands on Wonjin's shoulders and ushering him up the stairs.

"Are you nervous?" Wonjin suddenly asks when Jungmo stops in front of one of the rooms to open its door. He tries to gauge what Jungmo is feeling, while trying to delay seeing what Jungmo’s prepared for the confession.

"No, should I be?" Jungmo asks back, turning around to look at Wonjin while his hand still holds the door knob.

"Aren't you scared it won't go well? What if your crush turns you down?"

"Seems like you're more concerned about this than I am," Jungmo says, chuckling. "I mean, it'll be okay. I'm confident he’ll say yes but I won't be completely devastated over getting rejected. The only ones who will know about all of this are me and you, and life goes on." He shrugs.

Sometimes Jungmo really can be kind of mature, Wonjin thinks for a moment. "I’m glad. You know I’ve dealt with way too many people who feel like their life is over when they get turned down,” he says. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, so let’s get this over with quickly."

"It's okay, you don’t need to worry about taking up too much time," Jungmo reassures, still weirdly calm about everything. He opens the door and turns the light on.

Wonjin's eyes pop out as he takes in everything in the room. The usually half-empty spare room had been transformed. Colourful balloons cover the majority of the floor, with just enough space for one to walk to a mini platform of sorts in the centre. There's a stool set up on the platform and Jungmo’s favourite guitar leans against it, looking ever so glossy. On the walls are hearts made from shiny paper and the bright light makes them almost sparkle. Wonjin stands in awe.

Out of nowhere, Jungmo pulls out a chair and puts it on the empty pathway a good distance from the platform. "Here, have a seat."

"Oh, thanks?" Wonjin mumbles, sitting down carefully, confused about why Jungmo is giving him a seat.

"So what do you think?" Jungmo asks after a moment, smiling. "Perfect for a confession?"

"Hmm, yeah, it's very elaborate and pretty," Wonjin says. "It gives off a bit of a fun but also romantic feeling?"

Jungmo nods. "That's what I was going for." He stares ahead quietly, his thoughts indecipherable.

"What now?" Wonjin asks. He'd been expecting Jungmo to ask him specific questions about the decorations and whatnot, because he knows Jungmo always puts in his full effort when it comes to things he's determined to do well.

"Time to get started, then!" Jungmo says enthusiastically, making Wonjin furrow his eyebrows.

"Are you doing a test run?" he asks. "Going through everything one time with me?"

Jungmo chuckles. "Technically."

Wonjin doesn't understand. "But there isn't much time," he argues, getting up. "Are you sure?"

"Just listen, and you'll see," Jungmo says.

With no idea what is about to happen, Wonjin sits back down, watching Jungmo carefully.

Jungmo steps onto the platform and sits on the stool, placing his guitar on his lap. "Ready?" he asks.

Wonjin shrugs. "I guess so."

Hearing Wonjin's response, Jungmo starts to play the guitar, and the soft tune complements his gentle appearance.

Wonjin is about to let himself relax and forget his panic about the whole confession thing, when Jungmo starts to sing. Sweet lyrics pour into his ears, making Wonjin's heart soften. The lyrics describe Jungmo's crush and his feelings, and Wonjin feels envy crawl its way into his being.

But then, Jungmo gets to the chorus, and Wonjin is surprised to hear his own name leave Jungmo's lips repeatedly. He stares at Jungmo, who now wears a cheeky smirk on his face and is looking directly back at him. Instantly, Wonjin realises that Jungmo had merely replaced his crush’s name in the song with Wonjin’s. Nevertheless, it makes his heart flutter. Maybe, just maybe, it's everything Wonjin has wanted to hear from Jungmo. He really is a hopeless fool for him.

The song gradually comes to an end, and Wonjin jumps out of his seat as soon as Jungmo puts his guitar down to give him a round of applause.

"Did you like it?" Jungmo asks eagerly.

“Yes, that was great!” Wonjin responds enthusiastically. “I could feel your passion and emotion throughout the song. The lyrics were just right too, I think they will do the job well.”

Jungmo grins widely. "Well, I wanted to include some of my favourite memories with you, but-" Jungmo abruptly cuts himself off, blinking rapidly. “Wait. Did you just say you think the song will do the job well?” He tilts his head, staring at Wonjin with confusion.

“Yeah?” Wonjin responds, unsure of what Jungmo means. “What’s wrong with that? Did you want me to tell you how you could make the song even better?”

Hearing this, Jungmo pouts. "I can’t believe you still haven’t caught on even after the song. Okay, well, none of this has been a practice. The one I've been having a crush on the whole time is you, Wonjin."

"Huh?" Wonjin’s mouth falls open. "What are you talking about? Weren't you asking me for advice on how to confess to your crush?"

"No, no, I kind of bent the truth with that," Jungmo says, hopping off the platform to stand in front of Wonjin. "I wanted to make sure that my plan would meet your standards, and also used it to trick you to come here without suspecting anything so I could confess."

"What...but…" Wonjin stammers. Jungmo's words sound too good to be true. "You're not being serious, right?"

"I'm not kidding, Wonjin, I really like you. I liked you for a long time. It took me way too long to realise this, but don't you like me too?" Jungmo says gently, his expression now softer and hands holding onto Wonjin's shoulders.

"I do...but I thought you liked Woobin! You were spending so much time with him so I assumed…" Wonjin shakes his head, brows furrowed.

"Oh, I was spending more time with Woobin because he helped me with the songwriting process," Jungmo says. "I didn't realise it would make you jump to conclusions, I'm sorry. Don't worry though, I wrote the lyrics all by myself." Jungmo grins proudly.

"God...I was so stupid then," Wonjin says, embarrassed, burying his head in his hands.

"I know," Jungmo says. Wonjin throws a slight glare at him for agreeing. "It's okay," he reassures, laughing lightheartedly. “I like everything about you, remember?” Then he clears his throat, his grip on Wonjin’s shoulders firmer now. "So Wonjin, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, of course I will, you even admitted that you figured out that I like you too so why wouldn’t I say yes?” Wonjin says, throwing a soft punch to Jungmo’s side.

“I don’t know, I’m just asking just in case!” Jungmo whines. “And I guess I wanted to hear it from you too…”

“Hear what?” Wonjin asks.

“That you like me too?” Jungmo smiles cheekily. “I mean, I did write and sing that whole song…”

“Yes, Jungmo, I like you too and I have wanted to be your boyfriend for the last eight years,” Wonjin deadpans, rolling his eyes.

Jungmo’s grin grows impossibly wider. He pulls Wonjin to him, hugging him tightly. Wonjin melts into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Jungmo too. It’s warm and safe, better than anything else Wonjin has experienced so far.

“Eight years, huh?” Jungmo suddenly says. “So you’ve been single the whole time because you liked me?”

“Of course,” Wonjin says. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m touched,” Jungmo says softly. “It would be hilarious if people found out though. Ham Wonjin, expert in relationships, finally dates someone for the first time after pining for him for eight years.”

“Hey, you keep your mouth zipped,” Wonjin says. “No one needs to know that. As far as I’m concerned, that hasn’t impeded my ability to give advice at all.”

“It’s okay,” Jungmo singsongs. “I’m sure you can give even better advice from now on.”

“I think so too,” Wonjin says.

He closes his eyes and silence engulfs them. Wonjin breathes in the fresh smell of Jungmo’s shampoo, relishes the comfort of holding Jungmo close to him, and smiles. Everything feels right, and he imagines Jungmo is thinking the same.

Out of nowhere, Jungmo’s phone beeps loudly, startling both of them. He takes it out to turn off the alarm, which has “DINNER” labelled above the option to dismiss it. “So, want to eat now?”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Wonjin says.

“Can we hold hands on the way?” Jungmo asks, eyes shining.

Wonjin shrugs. “I don’t see why not.” He slots his hand into Jungmo’s without hesitating. Jungmo’s hand is warm and soft, and Wonjin looks up to see Jungmo smiling at him. “Where are we eating?”

“Oh, just the McDonald’s not far from here,” Jungmo replies casually, swinging their arms slowly.

“Really?” Wonjin asks, shocked. “Because you spent too much on the decorations here?”

“Nah, I didn’t spend that much. You said a comfortable dinner would be nice, and getting fast food with you is definitely more comfy. Every time I walk into a fancy restaurant I manage to humiliate myself somehow and make you wish you weren’t there with me.”

Wonjin laughs, recalling one time they were at a high class Italian restaurant and Jungmo completely butchered the name of the pasta he wanted to order, earning them some stares from nearby diners. “You’re right, I can’t imagine it going well. I’m happy to get fast food anyway.”

“Great, thank you for your approval.” Grabbing his wallet, Jungmo leads Wonjin out of the room. The difference between the plainness of the rest of the house and the room they were just in is startling, and Wonjin feels as if he’s just been pulled back to reality. At least Jungmo’s hand is really in his and not just part of a wild dream he had.

“You know,” Wonjin says as they descend the stairs, “I’m still kind of shocked you went to these lengths just to confess to me. Writing an entire song was bold, you could have just talked to me.”

“No, that’s too boring,” Jungmo says, shaking his head. “I wanted to make it memorable. How can I make it simple when you’re a relationship expert who’s helped plan the most dramatic confessions for years? Of course you’d be expecting something big.”

Wonjin snorts. “Okay, fine, you have a point, but I think you’re already special enough to me.”

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” Jungmo teases, and Wonjin flushes, smacking him and averting his gaze. “But from now on, you can expect to complain about my cheesiness all the time.” He giggles softly.

“I’ve been prepared for that for basically eight years,” Wonjin says, grinning. “Dealing with other people’s relationships was just practice.”

Hand in hand, they walk out of Jungmo’s house, leaving behind the yearnful pining and troubling doubts, but not the playful bickering or messy banter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I welcome kudos and any feedback including thoughts about this fic and how I can improve!


End file.
